


Team Building

by Mirimea



Category: The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Making Out, Silly, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 14:08:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4832000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirimea/pseuds/Mirimea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>McKinley suggests a board game night and somehow ends up in a closet with Elder Price.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Team Building

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little ficlet to fill out my boring night alone in the middle of nowhere. Also, thank you for the comments and kudos to the fics I've posted in this fandom so far! I'm bad at replying to comments, but I really appreciate them! ♥

It is such a strange turn of events, barely even a week since the new missionaries had arrived and the district has already both gained converts for the first time in forever and lost its status as an LDS approved missionary district. Elder Price might have brought everyone together again after the initial crisis, but Elder McKinley is desperate to bring them all _together_ again. Make them a proper team. Make everything feel _normal_. So he suggests a board game night.

It starts out well enough. They have an old Monopoly set and an even older set of Trivial Pursuit. Ill advisedly, they start out with Trivial Pursuit, only to realize that the questions from the early nineties are way too obscure for their teenage and early-twenties sensibilities. It is a slow night, with Elder Schrader snoring through most of it, his head planted firmly onto the rough wooden board of the table. No one can snore quite like him.

It might or might not be Elder Cunningham that declares the whole thing 'lame' and suggests a game of Truth and Dare instead. Schrader wakes up, displaying his interest.

McKinley is dubious but secretly excited.

Outside the night sounds of a Ugandan village can be heard. Inside, the Elders are snickering as Elder Price is forced to contort his body to lick his own toes, face flushed as he glares at his own companion for the dare. Once he manages, he primly puts his sock and shoe back on.

When it is Elder Poptart's turn, Price glumly orders him to wear his pants on his head.

Things deteriorate from there. Elder Michaels has to scream the name of his crush. Elder Church eats a spoonful of cinnamon and nearly chokes to death as a result, while the rest of them are crying with laughter. Elder Cunningham is ordered to kiss Elder Price, which makes the game pause somewhat.

Elder Cunningham stares at his companion with wide eyes. Elder Price looks decidedly unimpressed with the whole thing and throws his hands up as if to say 'Jesus, just get it over with!' Eventually, Elder Cunningham edges closer and places a very fast, clumsy kiss to Elder Price's cheek. In his nervousness he uses so much force that Elder Price almost falls over, rubbing his cheekbone with a grimace. 

Elder McKinley follows the whole thing with resentment rising in his chest. His turn isn't for a while yet and when it finally is, he is stuck with asking Elder Church for a truth or dare, accomplishing nothing. He glares at Elder Cunningham and Elder Price and tries to tell himself that jealousy is a sin. But McKinley doesn't mind sinning quite as much as he used to, and a part of him is willing to admit just how much he wants to run his hand through Elder Price's hair. And, other stuff.  

Thankfully, Elder Cunningham is shrewder than McKinley had given him credit for. He looks at Elder McKinley thoughtfully, then at his companion. Something in his eyes flash wickedly; Elder Price leans away and looks like he suddenly regrets picking "dare".

"I dare you", Elder Cunningham says slowly, a grin starting to take control of his face. "To spend seven minutes in heaven with Elder McKinley."

Elder Price looks confused for a moment and has to have the concept explained to him while Elder McKinley's heart is speeding up in his chest. He feels his face heat up, tries to cool it down with his hands.

One way or another, he finds himself squeezed into a frowsy, dark wardrobe with the man of his dreams and he sort of hates and loves Elder Cunningham at the same time. Price, who is taller than McKinley, mutters about the lack of space and the possible presence of spiders. McKinley, on the other hand, silently praises the lack of space which allows him to press himself against Price's muscular chest, and tries to not think about possible spiders. He likes the feeling of another warm body next to his own, he finds. Perhaps especially _this_ warm body.

"Elder McKinley," Price says slowly. "Are you touching my abs?"

McKinley withdraws his hand. "No," he replies.

"Huh," Price says. He seems to shift against the wall of the closet. McKinley jumps when he feels a hand placed on his back. Is it just his imagination or is the hand pressing him closer to Elder Price? There should be no harm in inching just the slightest bit closer, right?

Seven minutes later, the door to the closet is opened by a triumphant Elder Cunningham. McKinley has his back turned, but Elder Price is not so lucky. The sudden flash of merciless light forces him to squint, but he still sees enough of the Elders' curious faces to know that he wants McKinley in front of him to cover up anything... indecent. McKinley guiltily moves his hand out of Elder Price's pants and holds it awkwardly between them while they both try to reposition themselves.

Elder Cunningham, wide-eyed, closes the door again.

The two of them are left in blissful darkness. McKinley becomes aware of how hard Elder Price's grip on his shoulders are. He rolls his shoulders to remind Elder Price of this, then leans closer, runs his fingers over Elder Price's open fly and the stretched fabric underneath. It feels right. 

"Want to do something about this?" He says quietly, his mouth close to Elder Price's chin, enjoying the way Price's breath hitches.

Board game night had been a great idea, McKinley congratulates himself. 


End file.
